Escaping the Cold
by Kitty-Kat102
Summary: Malon was trapped on the ranch we all know as Lon Lon Ranch. Her heart was slowly being frozen, but only one man could melt it. Malon/Link *completed*
1. Trapped

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Zelda characters, and never will, so live with it!  
  
A/N:Hi again guys, surprised to see my story back up at the top again? I decided to touch it up. Hope you guys all enjoy it.  
  
Malon sat on her bed, looking tiredly out the window at the dark empty sky, the clouds had covered nearly all of the sky, leaving only the full moon shining it's eerie rays down upon the ground.  
  
She sighed sadly, her glossed over crystal blue eyes reflected the bright shining orb. She couldn't help the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
She bit her lip as she thought of her life, and what it had come too... so different than she had imagined. Ingo had thrown her father out, and he treated her like a filthy slave. Malon knew... that Ingo wasn't really a bad person. It was Ganondorf, the king of evil who had pierced his heart with the cruelty that he showed her.  
  
Malon shivered at the thought of Ganondorf. HE was the one who had ruined her life, sent her father away... and him. A small smile curled the edges of her soft lips at the thought of him. Fairy Boy... as she used to call him.  
  
Malon prided herself for knowing him... or... she used to know him. They both had grown up. They had both changed, but Malon only knew how he had changed physically now. Not that she couldn't notice.   
  
His short stubby arms had turned into powerful thick ones. His chest was very muscular, well... his whole body was really. He had grown tall, and had the most beautiful sparkling blue eyes.   
  
She jumped as the door door smashed open and Ingo staggered into the room. Malon stood up in alarm, as Ingo rushed over to her. "Why are you not at the stables cleaning the horses and sweeping? I thought I told you to clean the entire barn and then you had to fix me my dinner!" He roared, slapping her across the face and leaving a bright red hand print.  
  
Malon's fingers lifted to shield her cheek from any more damage and choked, "I did cook you dinner, it was out on the table and I did clean the..."  
  
Ingo grabbed her hand away from her cheek and slapped her across the face with all his might, using his other arm to pin her against the wall. "It was COLD!!! I can't eat COLD dinner!!! Now get down there and fix me some real food before I chop off one of your precious little horses heads!" He kneed her violently in the stomach, making her bend over as she tried to scramble out the door. She nearly fell down the stairs, tears streaming down her face and silent sobs making her quiver.  
  
***  
  
Malon limped slowly out of the Bazaar in the back alley of Castle Town. Her left eye was trimmed with purple. Ingo wanted pork. She put her foot in the saddle and threw her leg over the horse's back and grabbed the reins in one quick motion.  
  
Her face was emotionless, her lips drew a pursed... straight line across her face. She nudged her horse gently, when it didn't move she moved her hand into it's shaggy fur and made soothing sounds, though the horse's ears just stood up in alarm.   
  
She lifted her hand to slap it's thigh but a snicker was heard from the darkness and the horse reared up, flinging her off and on to the ground. She screamed as she hit the ground, clenching the arm she had landed on.  
  
Shadowy figures advanced around her in a circle, their drawn blades the most visible part of them. "What do you want?" She snarled through clenched teeth.  
  
A low, cold, dead voice said plainly, "Hand over your rupees"  
  
Malon fought not to show her fear, her voice came out cold and brave, though her heart felt as though it would beat right out of her chest any second.   
  
"Over my dead body"  
  
The voice snickered, "Fine with us isn't it lads?" There were more snickers and murmurs of agreement. Malon's eyes closed as one lifted his blade to her neck and lifted up... her eyes flew open as she heard a loud clang of swords being clashed together. Malon watched, awestruck, as another figure blocked every sword that came at him.   
  
The figure let loose a battle cry as he jumped into the air and brought his sword straight through one of the figures. There were some cries of fear as they all fled at the site of their mangled comrade.   
  
The figure stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. He was wearing a rough green tunic, a long pointed cap, a very impressive looking sword, and a metal shield. Malon gasped as she immediately recognized him. "Link?!?"   



	2. Follow the Light

Disclaimer:I don't own the Zelda characters, I just enslave them for fun.  
  
Link smiled down at Malon and said kindly. "It's nice to see you again Malon." Malon smiled brightly, making her look ten times more decent than she really did. Link stuck out his hand to her and Malon took it in hers and was pulled easily to her feet.  
  
She bit her lip and glanced down at her limp arm. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move it to more than a swing without making herself cry out in agony.   
  
Link saw her tense and took a step foreword. He reached out and ran his fingers lightly across her shoulder and down her arm.  
  
Malon tried her best not to shiver as the electric shock of his touch seemed to move throughout her whole body. Her eyes slowly moved up so she could look into his deep sea blue eyes, she felt herself get a little light headed.   
  
Link smiled down at her, his wonderful voice echoing through her ears. "It's only dislocated, I could get it back in, but it might hurt a bit." The redhead continued to look into his eyes, turning away as she snapped back to reality. Oh, all right... do what you need to.  
  
Link gently caught her elbow in his palm and slowly pushed her arm and shoulder up, until he heard a faint pop, which made Malon cry out in pain and surprise.  
  
Link grinned, obviously proud of his healing abilities. "Ok, now how does it feel?" She moved her arm cautiously, proving that he had done the right thing. Link smiled and nodded, "Do you want me to take you back to the ranch?  
  
Malon suddenly cried out, "No!" Link stared at her, surprised.  
  
Malon blushed brightly, "Erm... no, I can make it by myself. But thank you anyway."  
  
"I'll be off then." Link said quietly. Malon stopped him before he turned away. Link... thank you... I owe you my life. She said, rather shyly. It's my job. He said waving to her before he walked away from her.  
  
***  
  
Malon made her way back to the ranch, without her lost horse, which made Ingo furious. "Where have you been? I've been waiting all day!" She opened her mouth to speak but Ingo smacked her across the face. She held her cheek (which seemed to be getting more bruised by the hour) and looked down at the ground, blinking away unfallen tears.  
  
"Never, NEVER, leave me that long again, or I just might call Ganondorf to come after you, because your not taking care of the horses!! Ingo screamed at her, his face bright red.   
  
Malon understood then, it wasn't the horses that Ingo would harm. It would be in the end... but it was her. Ganondorf had spies everywhere. If she left, she would die as Ganondorf's run away horse tender'.  
  
She whispered, "I'm sorry sir." He grabbed hold of her collar and pulled her so her nose was inches from hers.  
  
"Your sorry? Your SORRY? Sorry isn't good enough girl! No food, or sleep for a week! And where's your horse!?! WHY did you lose it!?!"  
  
Malon's cheeks slowly started to turn the same shade of red as Ingo's face, "She ran off when I got attacked in the market!"  
  
He threw her down on the ground, "Don't you dare raise your voice to me, now go and clean out the stables, cook me dinner, mow the field and then you can go looking for your horse! You stupid, STUPID girl!"   
  
He forcefully kicked her in the stomach and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. She just lied there, clutching her stomach and shaking as silent tears ran down both of her bruised cheeks.  
  
***  
  
Malon pulled her wagon as fast as she could manage to go, her hands were blistered with many nasty splinters from lugging the wagon back and forth from the Bazaar to the ranch.   
  
She hadn't had anything to eat or no sleep in three days. When she couldn't find her horse, Ingo forced her to lug the wagon back and forth, though they had many horses at the ranch. Malon took two more steps before collapsing onto the ground, her eyes fighting to stay open.   
  
Malon tried to move, but found she couldn't. She was happy... actually happy that she was lying in the dirt and muck. She could rest. "So this is it" She thought to herself, "This is how I'm going to die. Right here in the middle of Hyrule Field, because I was mistreated, used as a slave, and abandoned." She felt herself get angry, nobody loved her.   
  
Not even her father cared enough to come back to the ranch or at least say something to anybody about it! To Link she was just another damsel in distress. She stared at the sky, her breathing getting less and less, her eyelids closing more and more. A ball of light zoomed in front of her face and stopped... right before she fainted.  
  
***  
  
A little girl with green hair, green eyes, and green clothing was there when Malon woke up. Malon tried to sit up, but found she was too weak to. She looked at the small girl.  
  
"Who are you?" Malon asked, her voice slightly hoarse.  
  
"I am Saria, and you are, Malon correct?" The girl said perkily, beaming at Malon as she swung her short legs on the chair she was sitting on.  
  
Malon blinked in surprise at Saria, "How do you know my name?" Malon asked, her voice cracking yet again.  
  
"Link has told me all about you." Saria said smiling brightly, her voice maintaining it's perkiness.  
  
"You're friends with Link?" Malon asked astonished.  
  
"Yes, I have known him since he was born here in the forest." Saria replied, standing up and stretching her small arms over her head.  
  
Malon gaped at her, "b...but he's older than you are!" she gasped, staring at the child.  
  
Saria shook her head, "I am about 45 in hyrulian years, Kokiri never grow up, our bodies always stay as children."  
  
"So Link is not Kokiri" Malon said slowly, the name fairy boy' suddenly becoming useless for him.  
  
"Yes, he is Hylian." Saria said patiently, smiling. Malon moved her arms up slightly so she could push up the covers. Under the covers and found herself completely naked. She blushed slightly and looked at Saria,  
  
"Where are my clothes?"  
  
Saria stretched and said casually, "I threw them away."  
  
Malon cried, "What!?! What am I going to wear then?"  
  
A voice emitted from the door, that made her jump, "Well you could just go around naked."  
  
A/N: Review, review, I still love reviews.   
  



	3. Flying Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda characters (geez... I wonder if I even have to do this all the time?)  
  
A/N: Good Morning, Okay enough talk. lol.  
  
Link grinned at Malon as he moved quickly through the door, with a boatload of flowers in his arms. Malon clutched the covers tightly to herself, feeling very uncomfortable. Link laughed softly and set the flowers in a giant trunk in the middle of the room, with a big hole in it.  
  
Link searched through his tunic for a minute and pulled out a bottle with a fizzing red liquid in it, he handed it to Malon. "Drink this, it'll make you feel better."   
  
Malon stared at the potion for awhile, her face slightly palling. Link shook his head, So it's not Lon Lon Milk, but just trust me... you'll feel tons better. Link told her, pushing the bottle closer to her.  
  
Malon lifted one of her hands tenderly out from underneath the covers and clasped her hand around the bottle tenderly. With one last glance at Link she put it to her lips and poured it down her throat.  
  
The redhead choked, and fought as hard as she could not to spit it out. When she swallowed it, she cried out, "UGH! That's disgusting!" Malon coughed again, putting her hand to her head and taking a deep breath. Though she couldn't see, all the bruises and cuts seemed to melt into her face, leaving her skin soft and her cheeks slightly red. Like she used to be.  
  
Malon sighed contentedly as the last bit of hungriness was filled by the drink. Her eyes turned to Link, and she was surprised to see he was staring at her, with a kind of tranced look on his face. She smiled as he quickly looked away as she saw him.  
  
"Link, I really need some clothes, don't you have some extra things around here I could wear?" Malon turned to where Saria had been... but she had seemed to disappear. Malon blinked a couple times and shrugged to herself as Link spoke up.  
  
"No, not here... you... would be a bit big for the Kokiri clothing."  
  
Malon giggled at this, Couldn't I say the same about you?  
  
This made Link blush and he opened his mouth to speak but Malon shook her head at him. I can wait... She said softly, smiling happily at him, trying not to show how strange it felt to smile.  
  
She watched him smile back at her and then turn. She rolled over and sighed as she heard him clank out of the door.  
***  
Malon had been waiting for Link for about an hour, when he came clanking back into the small little hut, she was sitting up with the covers bundled around her, only showing her bare shoulders.   
  
Link dropped the clothes on Malon's lap and stretched. She lifted the clothing to find a long blue dress, and some plain brown boots.  
  
Malon smiled at Link, "Thank you so much, I'll get changed into it right away."  
  
He smiled back and started to examine a picture on the wall. Malon raised both of her eyebrows towards him. When he looked back at her he blushed bright red. "Oh!" He cried out as he hurried out of the house.  
  
***  
  
Link climbed down the ladder and fought to get his face to the normal color again. Link moved over to the small lake and jumped onto one of the stepping stones.' He sat down and moved his hand into the water, cupping it so he could gather some. He splashed it onto his face.   
  
He sighed, She probably thinks I'm an idiot now' He thought sadly, straightening up and gazing at the waterfall. His mind wandered back to her sitting on HIS bed with HIS covers wrapped around her... he mentally slapped himself. The hero of time wasn't supposed to be interested in girls! ... or women.  
  
A quiet voice asked, at the edge of the lake, making his head turn. He had to clench his jaw to keep it from falling open. The dress fit her perfectly, it covered all of her curves and yet was comfortable for her work. Link said softly, not recognizing his own voice.  
  
That looks... nice on you. He managed to get out.  
  
Malon looked down at her dress, You think so? I'm going to have to get some different clothes later, can't ride in this kind of dress.  
  
Link hid his disappointment and nodded, Well... feeling better? He asked.  
  
She flashed him a bright smile, "I haven't felt this good since the day when my dad came to visit the ranch."  
  
Link frowned at her, "Oh yeah, how is that coming?"  
  
She bit her lip, but lowered her head so Link couldn't see, "Oh, it's going all right."  
  
Link watched her closely, 'if she was in trouble she would tell me, why would she want to keep me from the ranch?' Link took out his ocarina, "Do you want to go back to the ranch?" He asked softly.  
  
Malon raised her head again and said slowly, "Can we go somewhere first? Like, Lake Hylia?" Her eyes glowed, "I haven't been there in such a long time! I'd love to go there!"  
  
Link smiled at her excitement, took out his ocarina, and played the 'Serenade of Water'. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they were showered with sparks of blue light the blue light surrounded them as they were both pulled off the ground and hurled into the sky.  
  
***  
  
They landed softly on the middle island of Lake Hylia. Malon gaped at Link. "What in the world was that!?!"  
  
Link unwrapped his arm from around her waist, and said casually, "That was an Ocarina warp, it helps me get to different places in Hyrule much faster." He smiled, Walking... gets a bit old after awhile.  
  
Malon nodded, understanding. Where would you like to go? Link asked her, motioning his hand to the lake.   
  
Malon gazed out at the lake, looking towards the pillars. I think I should clean myself up a bit. She pointed to the pillars. Link nodded and they walked towards the bridge.   
  
Malon watched Link for a moment, Link, have you been everywhere in Hyrule? Link looked down at her and shook his head, "No, I haven't been to Gerudo Valley yet, but I have a good reason for saving that until last." He smiled.  
  
They walked in silence for the rest of the trip. When they reached the pillars, Malon slipped her feet out of her boots and set them aside. She sat on the edge of the stone and slid her feet into the water with a sigh. Link sat near her, watching her.  
  
Malon smiled at him as she stood up off of the stone and splashed into the water, splashing Link. The water only came up to her ankles, but she could still splash around.  
Link grinned at her. I'm warning you... He told her, his voice playful. She just smiled and leaned over to collect some water in her hands and scrub it onto her face.  
  
After she was done, she sat back next to Link, shivering. Link smirked. Malon's eyes widened slightly at this. She turned to Link, a panicked look on her face. I... we have to go! I could freeze! Link stared at her.  
  
What? Your not going to freeze... especially because I'm here. Link watched her, there were small tears forming in the back of her eyes. Link wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.   
  
Malon stiffened, feeling the chest she had always dreamed about touching her shoulder. She turned to Link, her mouth slightly open. See? You can't freeze now... I'm here... He said quietly, almost in her ear.  
  
He said, raising his eyebrows at her. Why are you so worried about freezing...   
  
Malon bit her lip, slowly she stopped shivering. I... I... it's... just a thing of the past... She said, blushing at her fear. Link furrowed his brow, You shouldn't worry about those kind of things... Link said, his voice soothing to her.  
  
Malon turned herself around, she was in his lap. This made her cheeks turn pink. Their closeness was intoxicating both of them, Malon lifted her hand and put it on his chest as he leaned closer to her.   
  
Their lips met, electricity running through both of them. Malon slid her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss... maybe now he would visit her more. When his tongue touched her lip she jumped away. The ranch... he couldn't come to the ranch... not with Ganondorf.   
  
Malon jumped to her feet, Link gazing at her, hurt in his eyes. You can't... Malon whispered, She choked, but she couldn't get the words out. She fled from him, her heart just about to break in her chest.  
  
Link sat stunned after she had left, he couldn't understand.  



	4. Jumping into the fire

Disclaimer: No, I don't own em.  
  
A/N: Wow... I wrote this chapter nearly a year ago. Yay! I feel old!  
  
Malon's tears ran freely down her face, she clenched her teeth, trying not to sob. If Ingo heard her he would insult her and beat her for being so weak.  
  
She was bent over, covering her face in her hands, with shouting of Ingo from downstairs to make her come down and 'get her lazy butt up and help for once.'   
  
Malon wiped her cheeks and eyes with the backs of her hands and used her dress to wipe them off her hands. She stood up and cleared her throat, taking one shaky breath she reached for the doorknob, but the door burst open, nearly slamming into her outstretched hand. Ingo came stomping through the door, his face beet red.  
  
"What in Din's name is taking you so long!" He screamed, clutching the door knob to the open door.  
  
Malon opened her mouth to make an excuse but he picked up the pot by the door and threw it at her, missing her head by inches. She screamed and covered her head with her hands and hurried out the door screaming, "all right! all right! I'll make you dinner!"  
  
When she had made her way downstairs, Ingo whined and complained about how she was 'too slow' and how he should have to wait for such a 'gruesome' meal. She only half heard his words. Her mind was drifting back to Link, whenever she thought about him now, she thought about the kiss... it haunted her. She never should have allowed herself to do that.  
  
She was putting him in danger, she knew... that kiss must have haunted him too. She would have given anything to be able to have just stayed back there... in his arms.  
'If I can just hang on until he defeats Ganondorf, everything will be back to normal.' She stirred for awhile, her mind blank. Ingo screamed at her when she didn't answer her and smacked her across the face, knocking her backwards. Tears filled her eyes as she moved back over to the pot to cook his dinner as fast as possible.  
  
***  
  
After she had done her chores, and Ingo was tired of screaming at her to do more, she headed out to the barn.   
  
She closed the door quietly behind her and laid down in a large pile of hay. She stared at the ceiling, her fingers running along a horse's face as it sniffed her hair.  
  
She closed her eyes, frowning. This was the best, and worst day she had ever had. If that was possible. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Link and Ganondorf.  
  
***  
  
Link brought both of his hands on the hilt of the master sword and swung it at the wall to the Lake Laboratory. A loud clang came from the wall, and part of it flew off behind him.  
  
He threw back his head and screamed to the sky, "DAMN!" He dropped his sword and fell to his knees, panting heavily.  
  
His shoulders slumped and he heaved a sigh. Why had she run away? Did she not like him? Link stood and put his sword into his sheath. She had tried to say something to him... he just couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
I have to go talk to her... but there has to be spies everywhere around there. Link whispered to himself, frowning.  
  
His fairy flew up out of his hat and yawned. She said, floating around his head. For the Hero of Time you have no self confidence.  
  
Link watched the fairy curiously. What are you talking about?  
  
Navi giggled, Think about it Link, did she err... seem to hate you when you were in lip lock back there?  
  
Link shook his head, Well... no she seemed to enjo...   
  
Navi nearly hit him in the face, Okay okay!! I'm just glad I was sleeping for it! So she doesn't hate you right?  
  
Link nodded, And there are... spies... she's doing it for my safety... Link sighed sadly, not happy at all that he had figured out what she was doing. That's why she always told me things were okay in all the horrible conditions she was in.   
  
Come on Navi, we have to get her away from there.  
  
But... Link... The fairy warned, but Link had already started running towards the ranch.  
  
***  
  
Link snuck around in the shadows, his sword drawn. His eyes peered through the darkness. He looked up at the lighted window to see Ingo stumbling around his room. Drunk. He moved silently over to the barn and slipped through the door. His eyes swept across it and landed on a redheaded figure.  
  
Link walked out in front of her and couldn't help but smile. She was fast asleep, her hands clasped together and was pressed against her left cheek. A smile was printed on her face. Link smiled down at her, watching her sleep peacefully.   
  
Though... after awhile her hands moved into the hay, where she gripped it. She started to toss and turn, Link... no... She murmured. Link frowned and bent over and touched her cheek, caressing it with his thumb.  
  
Her eyes flickered open, seeing Link they got wider. She gasped, putting her hand on his. She sat up and shook her head at him. Link... you shouldn't be here... She hissed at him, pulling his hand reluctantly off of her cheek.  
  
"I came to take you away from here, and keep you safe until I return things to normal." Malon shook her head and opened her mouth to speak but Link put his hand over her lips and smiled.  
  
She stood up, not bothering to brush the hay off of herself, so Link did it for her. Link... no you have to go... they'll be here any... Link shushed her. It'll be okay.  
  
She nearly screamed. Link pushed her up against the wall, No... Malon you listen to me. You can't keep doing this, this is torture. He lifted his hand to run his finger along the bruise that was forming on her cheek. She winced. For both of us... He whispered in her ear.   
  
Malon's eyes were glazed with tears as she looked up into his eyes. He was somebody who cared. The only one. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder as her tears started to fall.  
  
He placed his hand on her back and held her close to him. Bu... but the horses... She stuttered. Link smiled down at her, wiping her tears away from her cheeks as she looked up at him. Ingo can't hurt them, he wouldn't dare. Ganondorf needs them. Malon sighed.  
  
Link's fingers tilted her chin up towards him as he pressed his lips quickly against hers. Come on... He said gently to her.  
  
BUMP!!!  
  
Link let go of Malon and looked towards the ceiling.   
  
It's Gerudos! She hissed, shoving him into a corner and piling hay onto him, then moved to her straw bed.  
  
The door smashed open and a redheaded woman dressed in purple jumped into the room, her sword drawn.  
  
She nearly leaped over to Malon and pressed a sword to her neck, "Where is he?" She said in a low menacing voice.  
  
"Who...?" Malon asked, wincing as the sword pressed harder into her neck, drawing a thin line of blood.  
  
"You know exactly who I'm talking about..." She snarled at Malon.  
  
Malon swallowed, "He left awhile ago, he needed some milk..." The Gerudo didn't look impressed.  
  
Another one came out from the corner, "Just kill her Araima if she doesn't want to talk, then she won't... ever again." The Gerudo swung her sword at Malon's neck, and Malon dropped to the floor and scrambled away.   
  
As the woman ran past the haystack where Link was, he jumped out and in one quick movement sliced the woman's head off. The body slumped foreword and Malon screamed.  
  
Link grabbed Malon's hand and pulled her to her feet. Link quickly blocked the woman's sword with his and swung his sword with all his might, cleaving her in half. Malon closed her eyes tightly shut as Link pulled her close to him and they rushed out the door.  
  



	5. Captured

Disclamer: I do not own any of the Zelda characters...  
  
Link found himself in the middle of a circle of advancing Gerudos. Malon held tightly to his arm, she never wanted to let go.  
  
One of the Gerudos spoke up, "Surrender, or you both die!" Link's eyes darted from each Gerudo to the next. There was no possible way he could get out of this alive. He turned and looked down at Malon, his deep sea blue eyes piercing her nearly matching ones. She bit her lip and he shakily reached back and sheathed his sword.  
  
Malon's hand moved down his arm, and placed it in his palm. He squeezed slightly and smiled sadly at her. A couple Gerudo's came behind them and wrestled their arms behind their backs, and tied them.   
  
They were dragged, roughly, out to the field and thrown into a cage with wheels, pulled by a dozen horses. A large cloth was thrown over the cage, so they could not see and with a loud snap of a whip, they lurched forewords.  
  
***  
  
Malon crawled over to Link, on her knees, nearly falling over a few times. She leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you." Malon whispered in his ear.  
  
Link chuckled softly, "For what? We're not out of this yet!"  
  
Malon put her hand quickly over his mouth and let out a quiet, "Shh!"  
  
Link blushed, and doubted that Malon could see. He mumbled, "Sorry."  
  
"You deserve a thanks for risking your life to rescue a ranch girl that has never done anything for you." Her voice whispered in his ear.  
  
Link frowned at her through the darkness. You've done more for me than you think." He whispered, almost to himself.  
  
Malon's stomach lurched as they came to a sudden halt. The cloth over the cage suddenly flew off, leaving the pair blinking blindly in the moonlight.   
  
They were roughly grabbed and thrown on the ground outside the cage. Link scowled up at a strong looking woman in orange.  
  
The woman barked at the guards, "Take the girl to the kitchens, and this fellow here..." She stopped and looked at him thoughtfully. Use this... I want to hear his scream echoing throughout the halls." She pulled out a nasty looking whip and handed it to one of the guards. She smiled wickedly at the guard and strode off.  
  
***  
  
Malon was forced to work in the kitchens and got insults thrown in her face constantly.  
  
"Your doing it all wrong!", "You work like a man!", "Didn't anybody teach you to cook?" She was used to it. Ingo was worse, at least she had gone up and she knew that Link was nearby, but she didn't like the idea of him being in trouble.  
  
She was happy to hear, that there were no screams of her beloved echoing throughout the halls. There were no screams at all.  
  
After she had been excused cooking, she was thrown into an empty cell, with very tall large strong rock walls. She looked at the window, high above, it was open with some kind of wood covering thrown open.  
  
Link clenched his teeth as another whip was slapped against his back. He knew the woman wouldn't stop until she heard him cry out, but he was too stubborn to give in.  
  
He found the only thing to keep his mind of the pain was Malon. Her soft peach skin was like velvet to his fingers. He longed to just catch her in his arms and hold her forever, smelling her sweet aroma. Link sighed to himself, grunting as the whip sliced against him. He felt his clothes rip. It was disgusting how these Gerudos treated men.  
  
Link shook his head and heard a little yawn from inside his cap. Navi... could you distract her? Link murmured under his breath to his sleeping fairy. She suddenly burst out of his hat, making it fall onto the ground.   
  
She circled around the Gerudo's head, making the Gerudo dizzy as she weakly snapped the whip at Link for the last time. With a snarl he grabbed the leather with his boots and pulled as hard as she could, sending the Gerudo flying across the room.  
  
Link gnawed at the ropes and spit out the extra pieces in his mouth as he landed on the ground. His shirt nearly fell off when he slumped back onto the floor.   
  
He tugged the shirt off his shoulders and it came off easily, the whole tunic coming with it. He grabbed a pair of white baggy pants in the corner and pulled them over his legs.  
  
Link searched through the dead Gerudo, he had snapped her neck. All he found was a key. He had to find his sword and shield... they had to be somewhere near there.  
  
He snuck over to the door and stuck the key into the hole, with a click he quickly shoved it open and stepped out. Link didn't bother closing it, he just crept down the hallway until he came to a room where he saw two Gerudos and a chest... that they seemed to be guarding.   
  
He crept sneakily down the steps and hid behind a table. He looked around, there was no way he could beat them as he was, they had his possessions too. His eyes lifted slightly and landed on a pot.   
  
Link silently picked it off the table and flung it towards the way he had just come. Just as he had planned, the Gerudos rushed off to see what the noise was.  
  
He crept as quietly as he could to the chest and moved to open it...  
  
Locked.  
  
He cursed quietly and brought out his key and quickly shoved it into the hole and turned it. He cried out in agony as a sword nicked his back where he had been whipped. He jumped up and kicked one in the face, but the other one grabbed his foot and threw him back upon the ground again.  
  
He groaned and flung the chest open with his hand and grabbed his sword, slicing the Gerudo across the stomach before she could bring her sword down. He jumped up and grabbed the rest of his things, attaching his possession belt quickly around his waist and bringing his sword up again to block a blow.  
  
With one quick flick of his wrist, the Gerudo was on her knees, clutching her throat where he had cut her. He jumped back from the other one, who had gained consciousness again.  
  
His sword sliced through her in one quick motion. He quickly ran out of the room, he had to find Malon before they found he had escaped.  
  
***  
  
Malon ran through a field full of flowers, laughing happily. She fell and rolled through the bright colored flowers and watched the fluffy blue clouds float through the sky. She felt her eyes closing but they opened again as she saw a figure standing over her. It was Link. He fell next to her, giving her chance to throw her arms around him. "Oh Link!" She cried and ran her hand through his hair. She was smiling brightly, but her smile slowly faded to a look of horror. Link slowly faded, he turned into the thing, the person she dreaded and feared most. She screamed as Ganondorf laughed evilly, picking her up and squeezing her neck. He raised his sword and thrust it down at her head, and she heard a loud, THUNK!  
  
Malon sat up and screamed, her eyes were wide and her chest was heaving from her quick gasps of breath. She pulled her knees up to her chest, trying to catch her breath.  
  
'Just a dream, Just a dream' She tried to convince herself. Malon took a shaky breath.  
  
"Getting a little lonely down there?" A voice called out, making her jump up and spin around. Link was standing in the open window, twirling the longshot around his fingers.  
  
Malon beamed and cried, "Link!" She looked at him strangely as he jumped down and landed beside her.  
  
Malon grinned at Link at his new outfit. No shirt... and his sword was now hooked around his waist.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" He said watching her.  
  
"Where's your tunic Fairy Boy?"  
  
Link shrugged, "It wasn't really a tunic anymore after it got cut up."  
  
Malon stared at him for a moment, before realization crossed her face. The image of the leather whip lying in the gerudo leader's palm made her wince.   
  
Malon's eyes shone sadly as they gazed into Link's. She moved slowly around to his back and placed the tip of her finger onto his skin, making him shiver and wince.  
  
He turned back towards her and said gently, a strange tone in his voice that Malon had never heard from anyone before. Was it what she imagined it to be? No... maybe.   
  
I'll be all right, but let us get out of here, you've had enough bad treatment. He wrapped his arm around her waist and firing his longshot against the wooden window covering, zooming them up to the window sill.   
  
Link reached into his pants (receiving an alarmed glance from Malon) and pulled out his ocarina. He smiled down at the redhead before placing his lips over the small hole on the side.  
  
He took a short breath and played six notes that Malon recognized right away. Epona's song... that seemed so long ago...  
  
A soft whinny was heard as the horse approached. She slowed down under the window, pawing at the ground with her fore hoof and tossing her head, flipping her long white mane over to the other side of her neck.  
  
Link suddenly moved his right arm down against the back of Malon's thighs, sweeping her up into his arms. She let out a short shriek as he leapt from the building and landed hard on Epona's back, making her stumble backwards slightly. Malon could have sworn she saw his eyes cross as he let out a grunt.   
  
She let out a small giggle, but her laughter was cut short and a gasp replaced it as an arrow was suddenly plummeted into her lower shoulder. She screamed and clutched onto Link's shoulders. Link's eyes snapped open wide in surprise, his face full of worry. Wasting no time, he quickly slapped his heels against Epona's thighs hard. Epona shot foreword, sprinting as fast as she could towards the bridge.   
  
Tears formed behind her eyes, why did it feel like her heart was being torn if the arrow was in her shoulder? Link literally flung himself and Malon off Epona and into the river. Malon faintly heard Epona's trotting getting fainter and fainter. Smart horse she thought to herself, coughing slightly. Another arrow zoomed by Link's ear raising a thin slice of blood. Link couldn't help noticing the large amount of blood that was soaking Malon's dress.  
  
They splashed into the water painfully, Malon screamed as she hit the water, though no one heard it but Link. Her breath escaped her in bubbles as they rose to the top. Link pulled her quickly out of the water and carried her in his arms, holding her close as arrows missed him by inches.  
  
Link ran for both of their lives, he jumped over to the ladder and climbed it with one hand. Reaching the top, he lay Malon down on the ground. Malon screamed again, her back arching into the air as the tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks. Link wrapped his hand around the arrow and pulled at it softly.   
  
She screamed again as the arrow was pushed down slightly by him, on accident. He cursed, realizing what and where the arrow was poking into.  
  
My... my... She coughed violently, but then closed her lips together very suddenly. Link smiled sadly, I'm not squeamish... spit it out. Malon turned her head and spit out the blood that had risen to her mouth. She whispered, more tears running down her cheeks.   
  
She coughed again, this time even more violently and rasped urgently, "Hurry." Link would never break Malon's heart, he prayed that the arrow wouldn't either.  
  
A/N: Is this getting too gory for anybody? It might get worse if you don't say anything. Just kidding, but review anyway hehe.


	6. Archery

Disclamer:Don't own 'em, just use 'em  
  
A/N:I know, I know, It was mean of me to stop there. So I'm going to write the next chapter. Merry Christmas!  
  
At that moment, with Link's strong hand gently pulling at the long wooden arrow in her shoulder. Something snapped. Both of them felt all their trust just pour into each other. Malon thought her heart would burst.  
  
Her eyes looked deeply into his. He had stopped, and looked back, they both froze there for about five minutes, just staring at each other. Malon broke the stare, and reached her hand into his. She clutched it tightly, her hand shivering a little, and swallowed.  
  
Link grabbed the smooth shaft of the arrow tightly and pulled again, Malon was biting her lip so hard that it started to slowly bleed. Finally, only the tip of the arrow was in her shoulder.  
  
Link pulled it hard out of her shoulder, and Malon cried out and clutched her shoulder, letting her hand lose it's grasp of Link's strong hand.  
  
Link hurridly reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle.  
  
A little pink fairy was slowly floating around inside. It looked almost, patient.  
  
He tore off the top and let the fairy circle around Malon's shoulder and land on it, there was a little bit of blue smoke that flew up from the fairy and it was gone.  
  
"It healed your shoulder" Link said, and pulled Malon up to her feet.  
  
"But how?" Malon asked looking at the empty bottle lieing on the ground. It glistened softly from the little sunlight that creeped into the cave.  
  
"Magic" Link said teasingly, grinning at her.  
  
She smiled softly, and gazed back at him, in kind of a daze.  
  
He cleared his throat and said, "Well, your free, where would you like to go?"  
  
She looked at the waterfall, just outside the little cave.  
  
"Can we go to Kakariko Village?" She smiled, "I've always dreamt of living there."  
  
Link nodded and took out his ocarina, she rushed over to him and clung onto him tightly. She was a bit scared of heights.  
  
Link could help but chuckle. Malon looked at him strangely, "What? What's so funny?"  
  
Link just grinned and shook his head and put his mouth to the ocarina and felt Malon's arms tighten much more around him.  
  
He played a note and Malon closed her eyes. Nothing happened. She blinked and looked up at Link, he played two notes.  
  
She let go of him and kicked his shin, "Stop it!"  
  
Link smirked, "Who says the hero of time can't have fun?"  
  
Malon watched him thoughtfully and smiled, "Well, I guess he can."  
  
The Nocturne of Shadow echoed through the canyon and a sparkling blue light flew up into the sky.  
  
***  
  
They both landed softly on the wet grass right before the Shadow temple.  
  
"What is this place?" Malon asked shivering. She could feel evil all around her.  
  
"This is the Kakariko Graveyard." Link answered grimley and offered her a hand.  
  
She took it and he swung her up over his shoulder, and climbed over the tall wooden fence. He dropped down and let her go on the grass.  
  
"Thank you" She said plesantly, and headed towards Kakariko. He smiled and headed after her. ***  
  
After they had arrived in the little village, Malon grabbed Link's arm and pulled him up the steps and through the door of the archery range.  
  
Link smiled, "What, you want me to win you a horse or something?"  
  
Malon pointed at the sign,  
  
Free Try: 50 points  
  
Bomachu: 70-90 points  
  
Bow & Quiver: 100 points  
  
Link sighed, "Let me guess, you want a bow right?"  
  
Malon grinned, "Your smarter than you look fairy boy."  
  
Link grinned back, "What would you do with a bow? You don't know anything about archery!"  
  
Malon shrugged, "I'll have some free time, you can teach me" She looked into his eyes and said softly, "If it isn't too much trouble."  
  
Link watched Malon for a moment. Her firey hair cascading down her shoulders, her sparkling blue eyes, her slender figure. He couldn't help but agree.  
  
Malon rushed over to him and threw her arms around him, buring her face in his shoulder. She murmered, "Thank you, thank you."  
  
He stroked his fingers through her soft hair, and pushed her head up.  
  
"Hey, I havn't won that bow yet, and your thanking me?"  
  
Malon smiled, "You the best bowman in hyrule, if you don't make it, nobody can!"  
  
Link turned to the big man at the desk, who he figured had been watching them the whole time.  
  
Link handed him twenty rupees and stepped up onto the platform.  
  
He pulled out his bow, and attached an arrow to it.  
  
A green ruppe popped up and was torn in half by a zooming arrow.  
  
Link had gotten all of the rupees when two blue ones popped up on both sides of the room. Link fired at one and the other one went down.  
  
"Good job! But you only got 90 points, so here is your bomachu." He handed Link a small Bomachu.  
  
Malon was in the corner, looking very dissapointed.  
  
Link spoke up, "I'll try again" and reached into his pocket to pull out some rupees.  
  
"You can tomorrow, we're closing now" He shoved them both out of the range and slammed the door.  
  
Link's face was bright red with anger, "What a rip off! Oooh, I'll show him to cheat me out of my rupees!"  
  
Malon put a soft hand on his shoulder, "Link, it's ok, that last shot was impossible, I'll get another bow somewhere else."  
  
Link looked down at her, "Oh no you won't, we're going to get that one."  
  
Malon smiled, "Link I appriciate it but,"  
  
Link shook his head, "No, your going to get that one."  
  
Malon took her hand in his, "Come on, I'll take us out to dinner." She pulled his hand and they walked down the steps and over to the newly opened store that served food.  
  
A/N:Sorry, that was kind of an uneventful chapter. Please reveiw! I live off reveiws! 


	7. Keeping Faith

Disclamer:I don't own the zelda characters, they just get me attention.  
  
A/N:Hi all!! Merry Christmas. I just got a new laptop, so I can write more. Yay! I have two now, lol. Ok, I'll stop bragging and start writing.  
  
Link and Malon sat looking at each other from across the table. They both had been a bit quiet since the incident with the bow.   
  
Malon wondered why Link had gotten so upset over a bow. Maybe it wasn't the bow, maybe he had just wanted to make her happy. She looked away at the ground. Link started to say.   
  
She looked up again, He frowned, Why didn't you tell me that you were in trouble at the ranch, I could have came to save you earlier.  
  
She bit her lip and said softly, I thought, well, I thought you would get in trouble Link.  
  
She looked him smack in the eyes, Your...the hero of time, and I didn't want to get you in trouble just because my family was in a little trouble.  
  
He snorted.  
  
A little trouble?!? You were so mistreated you were about to die, if Navi and I hadn't found you...  
  
She looked down at the wooden floor, Oh...I forgot to thank you for that.   
  
There was silence.  
  
She heard the screeching of the chair against the floor and Link walking up to her. He brushes her cheek softly with his hand, looked down at her, and kneeled by her chair.  
  
He tilted her head up softly and looked straight into her eyes, You've gone through so much, why are you so polite with everyone around you.  
  
It's hard... She choked. But I have to keep my faith up. A smile spread across her face, I know you can save hyrule, I know you'll rid the evil out of everything. I guess...it was you who kept my faith up.  
  
She stood up and threw her arms around him, which caught him by surprise. She buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed, It's been so aweful!   
  
He put his hand on the back of her head and whispered, shhh...it's ok.   
  
She continued to cry softly. He reached down and grabbed her legs and picked her up.   
  
They walked out of the restaurant, and walked all the way to Zora's River. He set her down on the soft grass and she splashed some water onto her face.   
  
I'm sorry, I kind of lost control of myself.  
  
It sounded like you needed to cry.  
  
I've cried alot, but all of it is mostly from pain  
  
He reached out and wrapped his arms around her, and held her close.  
  
She leaned her head on his shoulder and reached down and held his hand. He smiled and ran his hand through her hair. Things were ok now.  
  
A/N:Another kind of uneventful chapter!


	8. Frozen

Disclamer: I don't own the Zelda characters.  
  
A/N: Welcome to... what chapter is this? 7? Ok... welcome to chapter 7. I'm in a bit of a writers block (can I even call myself a writer?), so just be patient. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews again!   
  
They sat together in that position until the sun set, and the moon glistened off the surface of the river.  
  
Malon stood up and offered Link a hand, "Come on, lets go for a walk."   
  
Link took her hand and stood up. She was smiling brightly as she hooked her arm around his elbow.   
  
They walked for awhile, pointing at things that were more beautiful than others.   
  
Link let go of Malon's arm and headed for a log in the middle of the river.  
  
Malon stayed on the dry land and called out to him, "Where are you going?"   
  
He motioned her to come out with him.  
  
An uncertain look came over her face, "I don't know...I...I..."  
  
He watched her thoughtfully as she looked at the ground, shamefully.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I... can't swim."  
  
Link looked amazed, "What!?!"  
  
"Didn't you ever wonder why I didn't go after my father at the castle that day myself? You had to swim in the moat." She said quietly, almost so Link couldn't hear.  
  
Link smiled, "That's nothing to be ashamed of, I'm just surprised you never learned."  
  
She blushed.  
  
"Come on, I'll catch you if you fall." Link said gently.  
  
She bit her lip and slowly stepped out onto the log, and over to Link. She clasped onto him tightly.  
  
He put his arm around her, "Your ok."  
  
She nodded.  
  
He pulled out his ocarina and five frogs jumped out of the water, making Malon gasp.  
  
A butterfly appeared over one's head, and it jumped high, as Link played a note and caught it with it's tongue. Malon laughed, as all the other frogs got their share of butterflies.  
  
Soon all of them were fat and lying back on the log. They crocked and tossed out a gold rupee to Link, who caught it and grinned at Malon.  
  
"That bow is yours" He smiled.  
  
She smiled brightly back, "Oh Link you don't have to..."  
  
"But I want to." He interrupted. "You deserve it."  
  
"But first..." He put his arm around her waist, "We have to do something about you learning to swim."  
  
She squirmed and stuttered, "Er...I don't know..."   
  
He picked her up and crossed back to land again, "Come on, I'll teach you."  
  
She looked up into his eyes, "I don't think..."  
  
He frowned, "Aww...come on please? Everybody has to swim!"   
  
She sighed, "Oh alright, but I'm a slow learner!"  
  
He grinned, and put her down, and they walked into Zora's Domain.  
  
***  
  
When they got there, Malon shivered. It was a horrible sight, everything was encased in a thick sheet of ice. Link wrapped his arms around her and she stuttered, "How...are we supposed to swim in something as cold as this?"  
  
A drop of water fell from a huge icicle above them and landed ontop of Malon's head, making her look up.  
  
"It's melting!" She exclaimed.   
  
Link nodded, "Yes...I defeated the monster that froze this place, it should return to normal soon." He smiled down at her.  
  
She was looking sadly at the frozen waterfall.  
  
He pulled on her hand, and urged her gently "Come on."   
  
She stayed put and he saw her swallow. "They're frozen under there arn't they."  
  
Link stopped pulling her and looked into her eyes.   
  
He could see small tears in her eyes.  
  
"Malon?"  
  
She looked down at her feet, "Ingo isn't the only reason I don't know how to swim."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
She took a shaky breath, "When I was about five or so, I fell into the ocean when we went on vacation way up to the north." She stopped for a moment, and looked up into Link's eyes.  
  
"I was swept out Link, and I managed to stay above water, but they didn't find me until I... "  
  
She swallowed again.   
  
"I was frozen." She said blandly, sitting on the cold ground, and hugging her knees.  
  
"F...frozen?" Link said amazed.   
  
"They thought I was dead, but then they took me the nearest mountain and it heated me up, after a few days or so..., I've been scared of swimming ever since."  
  
A/N:That's it for now. See you next chapter!


	9. Swimming Lessons

Disclamer:I do not own any of the zelda characters.  
  
A/N:I'd like to apologize for the long wait :P, I've had a hard last few weeks. School started, and more lovely romancy things happened that gave me some ideas. Ok.here's the 9th chapter!  
  
Malon stood, knee deep in the water. She shivered and rubbed her arms. "How can you stand this! It's so, f, freezing!"  
  
She felt a powerful arm wrap around her and held her close against a warm chest. "C'mon" Link urged gently, pushing her into the water more.  
  
She started to fidget, and step back against him.  
  
"I can't" She said soflty, her voice cracking.  
  
Link turned her around so he could look straight into her eyes. He held up his hand and softly brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
She brought up a hand and held onto his.  
  
"You can do it, I know you can. You'll never get over this if you don't try."  
  
She nodded and he pulled her into the water, untill her chin was barely above water.  
  
"Now, I want you to grab onto my shoulders and I'll swim to a deeper part." She moved around obediantly and got on his back. He smiled and moved deeper into the water, but he stiffened as he felt her wrap her legs around his waist and bury her face in his shoulder.  
  
He blinked in surprise but shrugged it off and swam towards the middle. She was gripping onto him so hard his arms were getting numb.  
  
He tenderly slid her off his back and let her put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Ok, now, kick with your feet against the bottom to keep yourself up" He explained.  
  
She did as she was told and smiled brightly at him. "Ok, now I'm going to let you go and I want you to paddle your arms through the water to keep yourself above the water, ok?"  
  
She gripped onto his shoulders and nodded. He pushed her arms off of his shoulders and she paddled furiously in the water, splashing Link, and making a whole bunch of noise.  
  
Her head slipped underwater and she tried to scream, but only bubbles came out. A strong pair of arms grabbed her waist and pulled her up to the surface.  
  
"Ah, maybe we should try somewhere not as advanced" Link said, with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
She glared at him and begged, "Please can we be done for today?" Link nodded and let her go she screamed again and splashed Link in the face and went underwater. She hit her head on something, and reached out and pushed herself against it. Her head came above water.  
  
She blinked.  
  
It was the ground.  
  
Link was standing off to the side biting his lip and looking down, a small chuckle escaped his throat.  
  
Malon stood up and squeezed the water out of her clothing, "Oh, think that's funny do you?"  
  
Link choked, "Don't you?"  
  
Malon shrugged and walked over to him, "No, I think THIS is funny!" She shoved him back into the pool and sent him sprawling into it. She bent over and started to laugh hard, clutching her stomach.  
  
She felt a cold hand on her ankle and shrieked as she was pulled in too, and fell with a splash into the water. Luckily the water only went up to her chin, but she still clutched onto Link, while splashing him with water.  
  
They wrestled through the water, tring to get the other 'more wet' which was impossible because they were both soaking from head to toe. Of course they were both laughing hysterically.  
  
***  
  
Malon and Link lied in the shallow pools of water and looked at the sky, clutching their stomachs and gasping for breath.  
  
Link turned his head and gazed into Malon's eyes. She smiled at him and whispered, "Did I catch the 'Hero of Time' off his guard?"  
  
Link reached over and toched her cheek and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Malon wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and nudged her lips against his.  
  
When they had stopped Link gazed into her eyes once again and whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I love you Malon."  
  
"I love you too Link."  
  
A/N:YAY! *fireworks go off* Finally :P, it's my big comeback! Hey review ok? Sorry kind of short ( 


	10. Dreams of Dissapearing

Desclamier:I donÕt own Zelda. OK...I admitted it...you can all go home now.  
  
A/N:IÕm back! *dodges tomatos* Ok...sorry for the long wait. I have tried writing this chapter like 5 times...and it just doesnÕt come...well and IÕve had some stuff going on in life right now...havnÕt had time to write. Might be a little rusty but...youÕll forgive me right?  
  
-Five Months Later-  
  
An arrow zoomed through the dark sky and landed with a thud into the wooden target, quivering in it's spot.   
  
Silence fell across the archery range.  
  
A redheaded young woman stared at the target, that was peirced with an arrow, straight though the middle. She suddenly started jumping up and down, screaming, "I did it! I did it!"  
  
ÒVery good.Ó Said a gerudo softly as she emerged from the darkness.   
  
Malon jumped back a little, surprised. She laughed nervously, and replied softly, "Thank you."  
  
Malon tried to stifle a yawn, and said quietly, "I think...I'll turn in for the night."  
  
The gerudo nodded, "go ahead."  
  
Malon put her fingers into her mouth and whistled shrilly, and a pure white horse galloped up the hill and stopped in front of it's master.  
  
The horse whinied happily, as a the gentle hand of it's master touched it's mane and petted it softly.  
  
Malon climbed onto the horse and urged it forewards towards the fort.  
  
***  
Malon walked through a field of flowers, tears dripping down her cheeks. Everything was perfect where she was...but something wasn't right. Part of her had died, and she just couldn't take it.  
  
She watched the ground, and the flowers crushed under her feet, as she kept walking. She suddenly bumped into something and fell backwards. A strong pair of arms caught her before she fell.  
  
A young man with blond hair and ocean sparkling blue eyes and a very impressive sword on his back smiled down at her, his whole face light. Like an angel. Malon could felt like her heart would explode.  
  
His soft lips pressed against her cheeks and kissed her tears away.   
  
She reached around and wrapped her arms around him to hug him, but she fell backwards, slipping though his fingers.   
  
Link's face became full of sorrow and he reached out to her, but he was getting farther and farther away.  
  
Suddenly a wretched, red haired, green skinned, yellow eyed head came at her, laughing madly.   
  
Malon screamed at the top of her lunges and sat up, tears streaming like small rivers down her face, wetting her covers.   
  
She bent over and started to sob, her shoulders shaking. Her cries echoing through the empty halls of the fort, "Link...oh Link...please come back."  
  
A/N:Haha! Another chappie finally! the block is broken :D. Sorry it's kind of short...but it was such a good place to end it, don't you think? 


	11. Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own the zelda characters, how many times are they going to make me say this?  
  
A/N: Uh oh...I just realized I've been spelling disclaimer, disclamer! AAAAH how come you review ppl didn't tell me? *sobs and sad music starts.* Have you noticed how everybody in Zelda has red hair?!? Malon, gerudos, ganondorf, and me!! Heh...yah....ok I'm not in zelda, but I still count right?  
  
Malon brushed the horses beautiful white mane, until it was as soft as silk.  
  
Her own hair was very untidy. She realized this, but didn't really care anymore.   
  
It's not like he is here to see it anyway. The girl said to herself, sighing.  
  
She slid down the wall, and sat on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest.  
  
The last time she had talked to him, seemed like only yesterday.  
  
------------------  
  
Malon raced down the street of Kakariko Village. She almost ran into the Cucco Lady, but was using up too much of her energy to shout a quick apology.  
  
She reached for the door handle of the windmill, but was knocked backwards onto the grass, a boy with a large sword on his back, grinning down at her triumphantly.   
  
Got you! He gasped, his chest heaving up and down.  
  
He put out his hand, Hand it over, young lady. He said comically.  
  
Malon squirmed and tried to escape, but she was pinned.  
  
She cried bravely.  
  
You force me to use drastic measures... Link said, suddenly lashing out his fingers at her sides.  
  
Malon squealed and gasped, Ok! Ok!  
  
Link grinned as evilly as he could, which didn't look very evil' at all.   
  
The redheaded girl reached into her pocket and unwillingly pulled out a blue ocarina, which was glowing.  
  
Link tried to snatch it from her hand, but she pulled her hand away just in time, and waved it in front of his face.   
  
Link put his fingers on her sides, and she quickly put the ocarina in his hand.  
  
Works every time. Link laughed, looking into her eyes.  
  
Malon brought her lips softly against his, and ran her hand up and down his back.  
  
Link kissed her back, putting his hand on her waist.   
  
They heard a cough and they both jumped, breaking away from each other.  
  
A hylian knight was standing on the grass beside them, holding his horse's reins.   
  
Link stood up and pulled Malon with him.   
  
The knight nodded to Malon and said, You are Link correct?  
  
Yes I am  
  
Princess Zelda has sent you a letter, to meet her at the temple of time.  
  
The knight handed Link a letter, which he opened and read,  
  
Link,  
Ganondorf is getting more and more powerful, we must stop him  
as soon as possible. Meet me at the Temple of Time. I have   
something that will come in very handy when fighting him.  
  
Please Hurry,  
Zelda  
  
The knight mounted his horse and rode off towards hyrule field.   
  
Malon said softly.  
  
Link wrapped his arms around Malon and pressed his forehead to hers, looking into her eyes.  
  
Malon...I want you to stay at the Gerudo Fortress, while I'm gone...if something happens to me...  
  
She put her hand in his. Nothing will happen to you Link...you'll be perfectly safe as always  
  
But she could feel tears of worry form in her eyes.   
  
He smiled, Of course I will...and then we can live a perfectly normal life, together.  
  
------------------------  
  
But he didn't come back, and something did happen.   
  
Malon just didn't know what.  
  
A/N: Well...that's the end of chapter 11. Is that sad or what? Maybe I'm just being self confident for once. =P  



	12. Fight Your Heart Out

Disclaimer: I don't own the zelda characters.  
  
A/N:Alrighty, here's the 12th chapter. Wow 12? That's my lucky number!!  
  
A scream pierced the air, and Malon stumbled backwards, clutching her arm, her swords clanking to the ground.  
  
Blood was dripping down her arm, and running over the back of her hand.   
  
The other woman, was a purple blur as she rushed at Malon, both swords raised.   
  
Malon ducked and put her foot out, and the gerudo tripped and landed on her hands and flipped herself back onto her feet.  
  
Malon rushed and grabbed one of the swords on the ground, the other arm limp by her side.  
  
The redheaded girl made a wild swing at the gerudo's head, but was kicked backwards, and landed on her backside on the floor, finding at sword to her neck.  
  
The gerudo laughed coldly, You may rival me in archery, but you have much to learn to be a swordswoman. (A/N: Hah! Swordswoman!)  
  
Malon nodded, and said through gritted teeth, Yes, I noticed.   
  
The gerudo took out a bottle and opened it, a pink fairy flying out of it and circling around Malon's arm, then disappearing in a puff of smoke.  
  
Malon stood and moved her arm out in front of her and smiled.  
  
The gerudo gave malon a toothy grin and unsheathed her swords again, Care for another go?  
  
The swords seemed to jump into Malon's hands, she picked them up so fast.  
  
Malon replied, lunging at the gerudo once again.  
  
The gerudo kicked Malon's feet from underneath her and the girl landed on her face again.  
  
Don't make so much noise, and stay on your toes. The gerudo commented, thrusting down the sword at Malon's back.  
  
Malon rolled away and jumped up, swords above her head.   
  
Now don't make your move so obvious, don't let me know what your going to do.  
  
Malon nodded and suddenly swung around and twirled meeting the gerudo's swords, and staring straight into the other woman's face.  
  
The gerudo brought up her knee but Malon dodged sideways and tried to swing around again, but the gerudo suddenly backflipped, her feet bashing into Malon's chin. Malon's head was thrown backwards, she thought her neck would snap.  
  
Malon backed away, dazed, small tears forming in her eyes, and her teeth gritted.  
  
The gerudo grinned and swung the sword down at Malon's head, who dodged sideways and swung weakly, but very fast at the gerudo's head.   
  
The gerudo tried to jump back, but the sword slashed her deeply across the cheek.  
  
Malon saw her chance and lunged at the gerudo slicing her arm and knocking her backwards in one movement.  
  
Her sword met the gerudo's neck.  
  
Good...very good. The gerudo gasped.  
  
Malon put her sword down and dropped them on the floor, and dropped to her knees, gasping heavily.  
  
Be here tomorrow, at dawn. The gerudo said, and left without another word.  
  
Malon lied back on the cold stone floor, trying to catch her breath.   
  
Who would have thought' Malon said to herself.  
  
A ranch girl, rivaling the gerudo's in archery and learning to be a swordswoman'.  
  
She smiled and stood up, grabbing her swords and thrusting them back into her belt.  
  
She heard the gong being rung and exited through the north door, and walked silently through the hallway.  
  
The gong was the sign for meals. All the gerudos ate together, and told daily news of what had happened, or what to look out for after that.  
  
When Malon entered the dining hall, it was already packed with gerudos.  
  
She sat at one of the emptier tables.  
  
Malon didn't talk much to the gerudos these days.  
  
The gong rang again and two gerudos, dressed in red, passed out the food onto the tables.   
  
There was a mad scramble and alot of shrieking for the one to get the food first.  
  
Malon knew that this was one of the things she'd never get used to, she'd just have to accept it.  
  


***  


After they ate, a gerudo dressed in white stood up on the stairs and cleared ther throat importantly.  
  
Malon sighed, the news was just usally about who the gerudos had killed that day, or who had gone up in rank'.   
  
All right you girls listen up! The gerudo yelled across the room.  
  
T'night we got some special news that you all should listen extra careful to! The woman's eyes darted across the room and landed on Malon.  
  
Yestaday, a' midnight there was an attack. She said more quietly.  
  
It seems tha' Ganondorf's men have slaugtha'd at least 100 to 200 of hyrule's knights, leaving only abou' 20 or so left. She said even more quietly.  
  
Out of those uns 10 were captured. An ou' of the 10 left 9 were converted to ganondorf's side. Gasps echoed throughout the hall.   
  
The only reason we got this information is cause of tha' one that escaped. She shook her head.   
  
An that un died righ' after e told me. She cleared her throat.  
  
Of the ten of em tha' was taken, I know fa sure that one of em is princess Zelda. Tha other un is probably tha hero of time. She was looking straight at Malon again.  
  
Many others turned to look at her, but she barely noticed.  
  
One thing kept going through her mind,   
  
He's alive! He's alive! I have to go save him!'  
  
I say tha' we pu' in a vote to see if we shou' go an save The gerudo said, interrupting Malon's thoughts.   
  
Aye! We should go and save them! Called out one from the crowd.   
  
A loud roar of approval echoed through the hallways.  
  
They all stood up and started to leave but a small voice cried out,  
  
  
  
Malon had stood up on one of the large tables.  
  
You can't just barge in to his castle! She cried out.  
  
An' why not!? A voice called from the crowd.  
  
If there were 220 hyrule knights, who were all defeated by ganondorf, do you think that it is possible that 70 gerudo women could do it? She said, half not wanting to believe what she was saying.  
  
There was silence in the hall.  
  
Malon looked down at her feet and climbed down off the table, and left without another word. Her heart aching too badly to stay.  
  
A/N: =) I thought it would be cool to make Malon a swordswoman, and I'm tired of her not being able to beat ppl up! Please review! please please please please?  



	13. Swords, Swords and More Swords

Disclaimer: I dun own the Zelda characters!  
  
A/N: Well I'm back, and it's saturday! Yesssss! I have no idea when this story is going to end, but it'll end someday... promise! After you read this chappie pls review... please? *Makes a sad face* Oh and Triforce-Power, I was thinking about doing that... but I might not since you said to. No, j/k. What's the fun of telling you what I'm going to do before I write it?  
  
Malon turned over in her bed, and stared at the red rock wall. She knew she couldn't get any sleep like this.  
  
She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, her covers still draping over her.  
  
She never knew what she'd do if she found out what had happened to Link... but now that she had found out... she felt stunned, like a zombie.  
  
There were no tears in her eyes, she hadn't cried. She was just dazed.   
  
It was just a dream wasn't it, Malon said to herself out loud.  
  
She fell back on her pillows, and put her arms ontop of the covers.  
  
Tears started to finally come to her eyes, and she raised her arm and was just about to wipe her forearm across her eyes when she saw it.  
  
Blood.  
  
There was blood on her arm, right where the gerudo had cut her.  
  
She sat up suddenly, and stared down at it.   
  
Just dried blood, no cut.  
  
She smiled from ear to ear, tears pouring down her cheeks.  
  
Link was alive, she knew it.  
  
And she was going to save him.  
  
She threw the covers off of her, and grabbed her two curved swords.   
  
She flipped them upside-down and thrust them into her belt.   
  


***  


  
Aiona peeked around the corner of the training room and stared at her new student.  
  
Two glittering curved swords sliced through the cold night air and sliced deeply into the thick bag, which was pouring sand onto the floor.  
  
Malon stepped back and let all the sand fall to the floor, and turned around and faced Aiona.  
  
Aiona stood in the doorway, arms crossed, grinning.  
  
They said you were tough but they didn't say how much a mess you made.  
  
Malon looked at the floor,   
  
Aiona, Well... I'm your new trainer, you've gone up in rank congratulations.  
  
The girl looked up and gave the gerudo a strained smile.  
  
Thank you. She said quietly.  
  
all right, you ready?  
  
Malon raised her right arm above her head, and her left out in front of her, with her swords in her hands.  
  
The gerudo suddenly lunged and lashed out with her swords, nearly knocking the swords from Malon's hands.  
  
Malon backed away and bit her lip, showing obvious pain.  
  
You have much to learn.  
  


***  


  
The pain became greater every day for Link. She could feel she was in pain. Malon knew she had to hurry up, the gerudo's were leaving on a sneak attack on the castle in a few days... but Aiona said that she still wasn't ready.  
  
It made her angry, she knew she had to go and help them save the captives, but she wasn't strong enough.   
  
How could she have any chance if Link wasn't strong enough?   
  
She trained as hard as she could, but she couldn't figure out where she needed to get stronger.   
  
Aiona said she was trying too hard' but hard work helps doesn't it?  
  
Today was the last training until after the attack. Everybody had to get ready, or help to get ready.  
  
Malon watched Aiona out of the corner of her eye, as she passed.  
  
Malon... I'm guessing that your not understanding me... and I need to know what's wrong.  
  
Malon looked up at Aiona, Nothing's wrong...  
  
  
  
I just don't understand how I'm supposed to do better if I don't try as hard.  
  
Aiona nodded. Well... do try then and just... go with your instincts.   
  
Malon gave a short laugh.  
  
Just try it.  
  
Malon stood up and got into her stance.  
  
Aiona lunged at her and thrust her sword at Malon.  
  
Malon stepped aside, the sword barely ripping her sleeve.   
  
Aiona said sweeping her foot down to trip Malon.  
  
Her foot connected to Malon's ankle and the girl fell onto the floor.  
  
The gerudo stabbed the sword down at Malon, but she rolled away, and stood up quickly, breathing hard.   
  
Malon lunged at Aiona and was kicked in the side, and crashed against the wall.  
  
She stood up again and weakly rushed at Aiona, and was tripped again, and fell flat on her face.  
  
Malon rolled away and sat up, raising her sword to crash against Aiona's.  
  
Aiona sliced her other sword at Malon' who blocked it with her other sword, but was kicked backwards onto the floor, grasping her stomach, and gasping for air.  
  
Aiona shook her head and sighed, and turned to leave.  
  
Malon clenched her teeth and tried to clear her mind of everything that had happened.  
  
Ingo, her father, Link, the horses, Ganondorf, were all swept out of her mind.   
  
Her whole body relaxed, and she stood up, and lunged at Aiona again.  
  
Their swords clashed and Malon dodged sideways as Aiona's foot came flying at her again.  
  
Both women circled around each other and suddenly lunged, crashing they're swords against each other again and again.   
  
They got faster and faster, twirling, and circling.   
  
It looked like a dance with swords.  
  
Malon ducked a swipe from Aiona and crashed her swords upwards against the other woman's swords.  
  
Malon's foot moved lightning fast against Aiona's stomach and sent her stumbling backwards.  
  
Without thought, Malon shiftedh her weight onto her left foot and pushed off against the ground, and spinned around at the same time.  
  
She slashed Aiona across the arm and cheek, then thrust her swords against Aiona's neck.  
  
Malon gave Aiona a sly grin, Are you going to let me go now?  
  
Aiona smiled back, It's very likely.  
  
A/N:Yay! that was alot of fighting... Well...you'll be happy for the weekend. Less fighting in the next chapter, unless the reviewers liked it :P. Review and tell me what you think!


	14. The Battle

Disclaimer: I dun own the zelda characters, I just use em for fun!  
  
A/N: Welcome to chapter 14 =P. Thanks to all of my reviewers! You guys are the people who keep me writing. So everybody keep reviewing, and tell me if I'm doing something wrong.  
  
Malon slipped her red tank top over her head, and looked down at herself.   
  
She had red loose pants on, and a red tank top. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her shoes were brown, they matched her belt, which held her two glittering swords.   
  
Since she had graduated top in her rank of swords fighting she had the higher rank clothing.   
  
She smiled as she looked in the mirror, she never knew she could look so much like a gerudo.   
  
Her skin had tanned since she was out in the desert, so the only really difference from her and the gerudo's were her ears, which were pointier and her eyes, which were blue, instead of the regular brown.  
  
She slung her white sack over her shoulder, containing food for their journey. She took a last glimpse at her room before walking down the corridor.  
  
***  
  
Malon stepped out of the fortress and watched the gerudos packing for themselves.  
  
The hylian bit her lip, many of these gerudos would die, she knew. Maybe she would too.  
  
She was nervous.  
  
She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled shrilly, and her white horse, Cyan, came running.  
  
Malon ran her fingers through the horse's mane and climbed up onto him.  
  
Aiona trotted over to her on her horse and smiled at her.  
  
  
  
Malon smiled,   
  
Aiona chuckled and studied her, You'll be fine, don't worry.  
  
Malon smiled and watched the gerudo's line up, and follow Aiona as she trotted down the hill and towards the castle, with Malon following in the rear.  
  
***  
  
Malon clutched her bow as they passed through the dark field. Many thieves, and ganondorf's followers passed through the field at night.  
  
As they neared the bridge Malon could swear that she saw something pass through the darkness.  
  
Suddenly a cry from one of the gerudos seemed to start battle cries from the old deserted town.   
  
At least one hundred men, dressed in black rushed towards them, swords raised.  
  
The gerudo's swords clashed against the enemy's.   
  
Malon immediately raised her bow and let an arrow fly through the night sky, slicing one of the men's throats.  
  
She continued to pelt arrows at the men, until she had no more arrows.  
  
She was almost knocked off her horse by a man on horseback, who sliced at her.  
  
She grabbed her swords and galloped into the sea of men, slicing at many of them.   
  
They backed off from her and she raced towards the castle. A few of them raced after her, and some gerudos followed as well.  
  
Cyan went as fast as he could, they raced towards the castle, but she was stopped in her tracks and her mouth flew open.  
  
A giant rainbow bridge went from the side of the cliff to a giant black, evil looking castle. She'd never seen anything so horrifying.   
  
Shouts came from behind her and she turned to see the battle had seemed to follow her towards the castle.  
  
She tried to urge Cyan to cross the bridge but he reared up and knocked her off.   
  
Malon tried to catch her horse but he galloped away before she could.   
  
An arrow nicked the side of her cheek, and stuck in the ground behind her, leaving a trail of blood on her cheek.  
  
She took a deep breath and stepped on the bridge, and to her surprise held her up.   
  
More arrows started to fly at her, so she ran up the bridge into the dark castle.  
  
***  
  
Malon ran down the steps and through the door.  
  
She frantically looked around, and her eyes settled on the giant monster head looking thing in the middle of the room.  
  
She ran at it and into the monster's mouth.  
  
She called and started to climb up the stairs.   
  
Malon ran up the tower, and through a giant door, which slammed behind her.  
  
Her heart seemed to stop as she looked at the limp figure on the floor.  
  
She rushed over to him and stared down at his face.  
  
She said in a hoarse whisper.  
  
His eyes slowly opened, and he coughed, some blood ran down the side of his mouth.  
  
A gerudo? He said weakly his voice cracking.  
  
Tears were pouring down her cheeks now for the first time in so many weeks.  
  
Link... it's me... She sobbed.  
  
His eyes widened a little, His eyes seemed to glisten with tears.  
  
He repeated again, barley believing it.  
  
She nodded and put her lips against his forehead.  
  
Malon... go... now He said   
  
Ganondorf... no... He whispered, reaching up and putting his hand on her cheek.  
  
She cried  
  
I'm not leaving without you!   
  
He smiled, Malon... I can't...  
  
She shook her head, No... Link you can, stay with me, please!  
  
He coughed again and shook his head, No... Malon.  
  
Her tears fell onto the floor, She repeated in a whisper.  
  
Malon... I love you. He said touching her hand.  
  
She screamed.  
  
I'm sorry... He said.  
  
Link... please just hang on, I'll get you out of here. She said grabbing him and putting him over her shoulder.  
  
Malon you can't, I'm too heavy. He said, but she stubbornly picked up his sword from the ground and carried him slowly down the stairs.  
  
She felt like her muscles were on fire, she felt faint, but she would never give up.   
  
She would die before he left her again.  
  
He croaked.  
  
Her legs shook and she swerved a little but she kept going.  
  
When she got down to the bottom of the tower and out in front of the head, she was taking each step very slowly.   
  
Link had fainted, and if she didn't hurry he would die from blood loss.  
  
She stumbled out onto the rainbow bridge and saw that most of the enemy had fled or been defeated.  
  
Aiona rushed up towards her and she collapsed on the side of the cliff.  
  
Need... fairy... give... to... Link. She gasped, closing her eyes in pain.  
  
Aiona quickly opened a bottle and a fairy circled around link, healing his cuts.  
  
The gerudo studied him and looked at Malon, saying quietly, He's not breathing.  
  
Malon sat up and rushed over to him, and pushed on his chest, repeatedly. She put her mouth over his and tried to get air into him, but nothing happened.  
  
She sank back on her knees and screamed, throwing her head back.  
  
It hurt more than anything she had ever felt in her life.  
  
She looked up into the sky and screamed, Goddess!?! What did I do to deserve this?!?  
  
Aiona put a hand on her back, but she brushed it off and her tears ran over her cheeks and onto Link's face.  
  
***  
  
Link put his hands over his eyes as he was nearly blinded by a bright light.   
  
A woman appeared in front of her.  
  
Link gasped,   
  
Zelda smiled and said, Link... you aren't ready for this world yet, you can't give up. If you give up now Hyrule will perish, along with all of it's people.  
  
Link opened his mouth to reply, but she pushed him back and he fell back into the darkness.  
  
***  
  
Link suddenly sat up and coughed up some blood.  
  
Malon gawked at Link and her arms flew around his neck and she hugged him tightly.  
  
Your alive! She screamed, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
He smiled, And so are you.  
  
Link looked around and heard the last few battle cries, before all of the men were defeated.  
  
What? I missed a battle? He said looking at Malon again.  
  
She nodded, Yes, we won.   
  
But what about Ganondorf?  
  
Malon shrugged, I didn't see him, I thought you would know.  
  
Link stood up and grabbed his sword and shield.  
  
Malon looked up worriedly at him, You aren't going to...  
  
I have to. He interrupted.  
  
I'm going with you. She stood up and looked him straight in the face.  
  
You can't! You might...  
  
I'm never leaving you again.   
  
He bit his lip, No I can't let you, it's too dangerous.  
  
Malon put her hand on the side of his face, You can't stop me, nothing can keep me from you.  
  
Link leaned forward to kiss her but Aiona cleared her throat and he straightened up again.   
  
Your weak anyway, you need me.   
  
Link sighed,   
  
She reached down and put her hand in his, Just believe me.  
  
He opened his mouth to protest but Malon looked at Aiona.  
  
Just keep everybody here, ganondorf might send some more men out.  
  
Aiona smiled, good luck.  
  
Malon put her hand in Links and smiled up at him. He sighed and nodded, and they entered the castle, hand in hand.  
  
A/N: Heh you thought he was going to die didn't you? hehehehehe. Chapter 15 coming soon! Please review!  



	15. Defeating the Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda characters, the use of them in my story is to celebrate the awesome game!   
  
A/N:*sniff* This is the last chapter of Escaping the Cold. I want to thank all my lovely reviewers again! Do you know how many reviews I have? 72!! 72 is almost... 80! That's only 20 away from 100! I would like to especially thank all the early chapter reviewers who reviewed up until the very end. (no sorry... you don't win anything) Ok... now onto the chapter.  
  
  
  
There was an eerie silence in the hall as Link and Malon ascended up the steps to Ganondorf's tower.   
  
Malon stopped in front of the giant iron door, which had led her to the most horrific scene she had ever seen just a half an hour ago.   
  
She felt a warm and powerful hand grip her shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Link's voice echoed behind her, shattering the silence.  
  
She turned up, her eyes piercing into his. "I don't have a choice, I couldn't turn back now."   
  
His lips pursed together, in a forced smile. Link's finger gently brushed some hair away behind her ear.  
  
"Be careful..." Link nearly whispered.  
  
"I couldn't stand it if..."  
  
Malon put her hand softly to his lips and looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
"Shhh... I'll be fine... you just take it easy ok? Don't kill yourself out there, if you die, then I'll kill myself."  
  
He stared at her, "You care that much?"  
  
She smiled, "I love you so much Link..." She threw her arms around him and pressed her lips softly to his chin.  
  
A tear slowly slid down her face, "I missed you so much..." She whispered, her voice cracking.  
  
He put his arms around her and ran his hand up and down her back.   
  
"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry hun.... shhh... it's ok I'm here now." He put his hand softly to the back of her head and ran his hand through her hair, the wetness of her tears dripping onto his chest.  
  
She sniffed and stood up straight, wiping her eyes.  
  
"I... I'm sorry. I just kind of lost it." She said laughing a little.  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.   
  
"You can always cry on my shoulder" He said smiling down at her.  
  
Malon smiled at him and they walked quietly towards the door, and almost crashed into it when it didn't open.   
  
Malon stepped forward and ran her fingers over the rough features of the door.  
  
"Aaaawww... isn't that sweet..." Said a deep voice from behind them, making them both spin around.  
  
They were sent flying backwards, and landed hard against the floor, skidding a little.  
  
Link grabbed his sword and held up his shield.  
  
Ganondorf, king of evil stood in front of them, arms crossed, and a sinister grin plastered across his lips. (A/N: Ugh... did I just mention his lips? eewww!)  
  
Malon felt her breath catch in her throat, he was horrifying, dressed in black leather, covered in leathery green skin, and oily red hair atop of his filthy head.  
  
She jumped up and quickly pulled her swords out in front of her, putting them slightly together at the middle, making an X.   
  
The king threw back his head and a deep, booming laugh erupted through the empty room.  
  
"Silly fools! You think you can beat me... Lord Ganondorf, king of all evil!?" He boomed, his beady little black eyes darting between Link and Malon.  
  
Ganondorf landed on the ground from his floating position with a soft thump.  
  
The evil king smirked and grabbed the hilt of a long broadsword, that had stained blood on the sharp edge of the blade.  
  
"Fine then, it will be my pleasure to kill both of you!" He roared lunging at Malon, sword slicing madly at her.  
  
She dodged sideways and saw a blur pass her as Link lunged at Ganondorf's back.   
  
  
Ganondorf spun around and raised his sword and...  
  
CLANK!!  
  
Both of the men's swords hit each other so hard, Malon thought that the blades would be cut through each other from the impact.  
  
Malon jumped swiftly through the air and swung one of her swords at Ganondorf's head, and the other at his ankle.  
  
He raised his sword and blocked her sword from his head, but she sliced deeply into his ankle, but she ducked right away, feeling the air as Ganondorf's sword sliced over the top of her head.  
  
The giant gerudo spun his foot around to knock Malon away, but she rolled out of the way, but Link wasn't as quick and took the full blow in the stomach and was thrown backwards and smashed into the wall with a loud crunch.  
  
Malon opened her mouth to cry out to him, but Ganondorf was on her instantly, swinging with all he had.  
  
Malon backed up, knocking off all of his blows at her.  
  
She tried to calm herself down, but couldn't quite manage it.  
  
Link was hurt... how could she ever be calm if her Link was hurt or knocked out?  
  
A moan came from the corner, and a clank of metal made her heart stop racing so fast.  
  
"Malon..." Link groaned, and Ganondorf just laughed and grinned down at Malon.  
  
"Pitiful" He said shaking his head.  
  
Malon clenched her teeth, she could feel her blood boiling.  
  
How dare he?!   
  
She started swinging her swords in high arches over her head, spinning around backwards and ducking, and dodging.  
  
She was twirling circles around the gerudo, dodging every blow.  
  
Malon suddenly cart wheeled sideways and brought her foot up crashing into Ganondorf's chin, making him step back.   
  
She took her chance and lunged slicing a deep cut across his chest.  
  
A loud clank of metal was heard and her head shot over to Link, he had collapsed, but as she turned around again his sword sliced a long scratch down her back, making her scream and back up.  
  
She panicked and rolled out of the way, but ran into Ganondorf's foot.   
  
He raised his sword and sliced deeply into her leg. She screamed again and threw her head back, clutching her leg, which had blood dripping onto the floor.  
  
Ganondorf raised his sword and was about to plunge his sword into her heart... when Link let out a loud yell, crashing into Ganondorf and hacking at him powerfully, knocking him away from Malon.  
  
Link started swinging at Ganondorf at top speed, making it only possible for Ganondorf to barely block his blows.  
  
They slashed madly at each other, sparks flying. They're swords started to glow red with heat from the battle.  
  
Sweat dripped from Link's face and blood ran down his face out of his nose.  
  
Link rolled between Ganondorf's legs and sliced at his back but was kicked back onto the ground before he got to his target.  
  
A smile spread on the gerudo's disgusting face and started to glow with a dark light, a dark ball of it gathering in a ball above them.  
  
Link suddenly looked up, and was kicked backwards by Ganondorf's foot again, the dark light trailing speedily after him, and meeting him at the wall.  
  
Link raised his sword at the last minute, and he felt a huge electric shock go through his body, but the ball flew back the other way and crashed into Ganondorf.   
  
A gigantic roar erupted from Ganondorf's throat. He charged at Link with furious rage and lifted his sword to cut clear through a helpless Link on the ground, but stopped as a bright light suddenly zoomed across the room, stopping Ganondorf in the middle of his thrust and dropped his sword, his hands around his neck.  
  
Malon knelt in the corner of the room, her bow raised and breathing heavily, two or more light arrows were lying next to her on the ground.  
  
Ganondorf stood up and let out a thunderous roar, that shook the whole castle.  
  
His body began to glow and beams of light shot out from him, he started to burn away from the light, withering and screaming until they were left in the silent room. Like a tomb.  
  
Ganondorf's tomb.  
  
  
  
***  
~Two Months Later~  
  
  
  
"And do you, Link, Hero of Time, promise to take care of your newly wedded wife through time of darkness and death, of light and all life?"  
  
Link looked into Malon's crystal blue eyes, which seemed to glisten as she looked back up into his.  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you, Malon, Defender of the Light, take his hand to be wed, through time of darkness and death, of light and all life?"  
  
Malon couldn't help but keep back the bright smile that itched on her lips.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then I know announce you husband and wife."  
  
The priest grinned at the two newly weds who were looking impatiently at him.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Malon threw her arms around Link and they're lips met, a loud roar of cheers and whistles erupted from the crowd.  
  
Then Link swept her off her feet and climbed onto Epona, managing not to break the kiss, and they rode off towards Hyrule field, ready to face the challenges of they're new life together.  
  
  
  
**The End**  
  
  
  
A/N: Well... that's it. I thought it would be longer than that... but I actually needed to finish something. I did! I think that's the first story I have ever finished!! Please review... and reread it if you forgot it. More stories to come by me in the future, so look out for me ok? (most likely in the romance section *wink*) Oh... and if you could tell me what your favorite chapter is that would be soooo cool, thanx :).  
  
You guys are too much,   
KittyKat102  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
